Diary Mission
by 7teenKing
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] Luhan mendapatkan tugas untuk mengisi diary, tapi kenapa semuanya harus menjurus pada cowok albino sesexy Oh Sehun? . "hai luhan" . "...Aku akan memotong anu mu jongin" . "ahhh sehun... aku nghh hampir shhh sampaihhh" . [Hunhan;Shou-ai;Mature;BL;DLDR;Review]
1. Chapter 1

**Diary Mission**

**.**

**Sehun x Luhan**

**.**

**Mature; BoysLove; school-life; AU;TYPOSeverywhere**

**.**

**[ketika aku lagi didepan laptop dan nggk tau mau ngapain, muncul ide ini, maaf bahasanya amburegul (?) wkwkw lagi demen kaihun padahal aok aok]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Dear diary, _

_Okay, ini memalukan, damn it! Aku laki laki tulen dan dengan bodohnya –aku jenius,fyi- guru sialanku –botak pula- memberikan tugas menggelikan ini. Menulis sebuah diary? What the fuck –oh Tuhan, aku tahu mengumpat itu dosa-. Aku bukan anak perempuan –em, ibuku selalu mengatakan aku ini mirip hello kitty, dafuq- yang harus menulis dalam diary warna pink tentang cowok hot yang sedang trend saat ini. Bitchplease, aku juga tidak suka membicarakan tentang celana dalam –itu gstring- model keluaran baru. Tidak, aku tidak menyimpang, oh my, pikiranku kacau. Intinya si tua bangka itu –Park Saem- menyuruh semua muridnya menulis diari. Fuck it! Dia pikir aku remaja ababil dengan hormon meledak ledak? Oke ini memang meledak. Well – aku bahkan tidak tau harus menulis apa? Demi mario balloteli –dia mirip jongin hahaha- aku tidak sudi harus menulis diari murahan. Dafuq! Apa yang sedang aku tulis ini!_

* * *

'SRET'

Luhan merobek buku diary warna pink –demi Tuhan, luhan hampir membakarnya kalo tidak ingat tugas tua bangka sialan itu. Mata rusanya mengerjap pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut minta cium oleh tembok –okay ini berlebihan-. Ini masih pukul setengah sembilan malam. Masih jauh dari jam tidur cantiknya –tampan maksudku-.

"sialan" desisnya pelan.

Tangannya menggenggam bolpoin , kalau saja dia samson, mungkin sudah patah karena emosinya yang sedang memuncak. Dia melemparkan bolpennya ke tembok dan mendesah kesal. Dengan frustasi, luhan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Meraih ponsel putih miliknya dan menelfon seseorang.

Tut.. tut

"hngggg Halo?" suara khas orang bangun tidur menjawab panggilan luhan.

"PESEK! BANTU AKU PLEASE!"

Si pesek –please, namanya Jongin- tersentak bangun dari tidurnya mendengar lengkingan dahsyat suara luhan. 'rusa cina sialan' gumannya dalam hati. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, matanya mengerjab imut sambil berkaca kaca.

"fuck you luhan , aku baru bangun tidur dan kau berteriak, oh shit! Aku hampir memperkosa kyungsoo dalam mimpi! Fuck fuck!"

Luhan menggeram. Bukankah si pesek itu pacarnya baekhyun. Dasar laki laki buaya darat –kau juga laki laki luhan-. Luhan menggeret bantal dalam pelukannya. Menyelonjorkan kakinya –oke kakinya imut-

"akan ku adukan baekhyun, dasar seme mesum"

Luhan menyeringai, ada untungnya dia membangunkan manusia afrika hitam jelek dan pesek –dia mesum juga-. Besok pasti ada paket makan gratis saat jam istirahat –ingatkan aku kalo luhan itu licik, sangat-. Jongin mendesah pelan.

"shit! Dasar mulut ember! Katakan saja pada baekhyun , dan kau akan melihat sehun sudah mengaet Tao hari senin"

Fuck you hitam pesek! Rutuk luhan dalam hati. Oh Sehun. Luhan selalu mati gaya –mati kutu juga- kalau jongin sudah membicarakan tentang makhluk albino super sexy dan tampan semacam Oh sehun. Bohong kalau luhan tidak tertarik –see? Dia cinta sehun-. Sayangnya luhan selalu berprinsip kalau dia itu seme. 'kau? Seme? Gigit sandal swallowku saja sini' itu respon si pesek ketika luhan mengklaim kalau dia itu seme. Fuck you hitam.

"aish! Kenapa harus sehun" lirih luhan "baiklah, aku tidak akan mengadu –aku gagal mendapat makan siang gratis- "

Terdengar tawa jongin –ini lagu kematian untuk dompet luhan- dari sebrang telfon.

"ngomong, ngomong, kenapa kau menelfonku? Kau rindu padaku?" goda jongin.

Luhan hampir saja melemparkan ponselnya –sial, perutnya mual mendengar gombalan manusia afrika macam jongin. Luhan mengelus dadanya, mencoba bersabar menghadapi manusia narsis –kalo ini sehun, pasti luhan sudah terbang melayang menembus awan- seperti sahabat hitamnya itu.

"demi celana dalam plankton! Aku akan memotong anu mu jongin! Oh my! Aku butuh kau untuk mengerjakan tugas diary –sialan- dari si botak park"

Luhan mendesah kesal. Setiap ingat dengan tugas menggelikan –itu terlalu cewek- untuk ukurannya. Mungkin marmutnya yang ada di alam kubur akan berjoged kalau tau dia mengerjakan itu. Jongin terdiam.

1 menit

.

2 menit

.

5 menit

.

10 menit

.

Luhan lumutan.

.

.

"DAFUQ! AKU LUPA!" jerit jongin –seperti gadis PMS-

* * *

Luhan mendesah saat sehun mengulum penisnya. Terasa hangat dan berkedut. Lidah sehun terlalu ahli membuat luhan membumbung ke langit. Tubuhnya menggeliat menahan gelora nikmat yang melanda pusat tubuhnya. Tangan sehun meremas twinsball luhan seduktif, membuat luhan kembali melenguh menghadapi gelombang orgasme yang hampir datang.

"ahhh sehun... aku nghh hampir shhh sampaihhh"

BYUR

"BANGUN KAU XI LUHAN! SUDAH JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN!"

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya cepat, mengelap wajahnya yang tampan –itu cantik- dengan selimut spiderman biru miliknya. Hidungnya mampet karena air dinging –guyuran mama tercintanya- masuk dengan tidak elitnya. 'shit! Aku tidak jadi orgasme' pikirnya.

"ahhhh mama sakit"

Nyonya Xi menjewer kuping luhan –membuat nyawanya langsung berkumpul- karena melamun. Luhan meringis menahan sakit karena kupingnya akan bertambah panjang setelah ini.

"lain kali jangan nonton bokep sampai jam 2 pagi anak bandel, aish! Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan baba mu itu sih!"

Luhan mengusap telinganya –thanks God, kupingnya tidak jadi panjang- setelah nyonya Xi melepaskan jewerannya. Anaknya hanya bisa meringis sambil terkekeh. Nyonya Xi melemparkan ember di tangannya pada luhan –dan itu hampir mengenai hidung luhan-

"dan mama juga ikut nonton dengan baba kan" goda luhan sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

'BRAK'

"dasar anak kurang ajar"

* * *

Semoga pintu kamar mandiku baik baik saja, batin luhan

Sehun berdiri menyandarkan badannya di sebelah pintu masuk –fuck, ini masih pagi dan luhan hampir mimisan melihatnya- menunggu Jongin. Luhan masih berdiri matung di persimpangan didekat kelasnya –dia sedang terpesona- berpikir apakah dia harus melewati cowok hot macam sehun.

'tenang luhan, keep calm, oh tuhan, aku berdebar' gumannya dalam hati sambil menggigit bibirnya. Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya –please, luhan bukan alter ego- Luhan memilih untuk melewati sehun kearah kelasnya.

Langkah pertama, kedua, ketiga, ke 13, semakin dekat dengan Oh sehun, oh fuck! Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah –jongin tidak disini untuk menertawakan pipinya- kearah kiri. Dan bodohnya, itu malah menghadap kearah sehun.

"hai luhan"

Heart attack, heart attack, heart attack –ini terlalu lama luhan!-

Luhan berjengkit pelan. Dia menunduk dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menjawab sapaan sehun –oke, itu Cuma sapaan biasa dan luhan terlalu berdebar dan gugup-. Sehun menyeritkan dahinya dan menarik tangan luhan, membuat rusa itu berhenti berjalan.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'oh jantung, jangan melompat sekarang' batin luhan. Dia menghela nafas.

"ya?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun dan tersenyum manis –semut di dinding mengalami diabetes mendadak-. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya ragu.

"em, itu, kau lupa meresletingkan celanamu , Luhan" ujar sehun polos.

.

.

.

.

"DAFUQ!" jerit Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

a/n : [aku masih galau tentang Table Manner, btw, filenya ilang di laptop satunya. Hardisknya belom di salin karena rusak, mungkin harus dipending dulu, /bow/ jangan lupa REVIEW ya 3]


	2. Chapter 2

**Diary Mission**

**Sehun x Luhan**

**Mature; BoysLove; school-life; AU;TYPOSeverywhere**

**[ketika aku lagi didepan laptop dan nggk tau mau ngapain, muncul ide ini, maaf bahasanya amburegul (?) wkwkw lagi demen kaihun padahal aok aok]**

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tertawa –dia hampir jatuh dari kursi- saat luhan menceritakan insiden memalukan didepan si hot Sehun. Demi sempak plankton –lagi- luhan sudah mengutuk si pesek kalau hidungnya akan hilang seperti voldemort. Kalau boleh penisnya juga sekalian –kejamnya kau Xi Luhan-

"diam kau pesek!"

Luhan menggeplak kepala jongin dengan sekuat tenaga –dia masih tetap laki laki bung- dan sukses membuat jongin mengaduh –tapi tetap saja dia tertawa-

"hahaha.. demi Tuhan, aku akan menaruh wajahku di pantat jika aku jadi kau"

Si pesek kembali memprovokasi luhan –beruntung saja kursi tidak akan melayang di kepalanya. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, wajahnya sudah memerah malu –dan dia hampir menangis-. Kenapa manusia afrika ini tidak membantu , batinnya kesal.

"akan ku bakar sempakmu sekarang" geram luhan.

Si hitam berjingkat menjauh –sial, dia kembali tertawa-.

"okay, okay, maafkan aku tuan rusa yang cantik, aku tidak mau baekhyun mengeluh penisku gosong nanti –fuck, jongin jadi ingin menggenjot si baekhyun sekarang-"

Luhan melemparkan kotak pensilnya –tolong bilang pada nyonya Xi kalau luhan benci pink dan kotak pensil hello kittynya- tepat mengenai jidat lebar jongin. Giliran si rusa yang tertawa –sumpah, dia puas sekali-. Luhan menelungkupkan badannya di meja, membayangkan wajah si albino super –duper, paling, tidak ada duanya- sexy oh sehun. 'hisss, memalukan'

"shit! Kau membuat wajah tampanku ternoda , Xi"

Luhan mendengus –sekarang dia mirip kuda karena terlalu sering mendengus menurutku-. Si hitam duduk di bangku sebelah luhan –fyi, ini bangku si baekhyun- berusaha merasakan –menertawakan dalam hati- apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh luhan.

"aku tidak perduli dengan wajah pesek –mesum, dekil-mu" guman luhan.

Sakit hati? Sudah biasa, -Jonginrapopo-. Memang kenyataan dia pesek –dia mengutuk ibunya, ketika lahir , mungkin , kata ibunya hidungnya tertinggal di rahim dan nyangkut disana- , bitchplease, jongin itu sexy, bukan dekil –kutuk aku dan dan luhan sekarang-. Jongin mengendus leher luhan –please, dia bukan anggota GGS-

.

.

.

"Lu, kau belum mandi ya, kok bau"

'PLAK'

Satu geplakan mendarat dengan indah di penis Jongin.

"mati saja sana" Luhan menendang dan menginjak –ijinkan dia menjahit mulut si hitam pesek ini- kaki sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary –sialan-_

_Hahhhh ini gara gara celana –aku ingin merobek celanaku sekarang. Bayangkan –oke, kau itu benda mati- si albino itu terlalu jujur –atau bodoh sih, aku pilih opsi pertama saja- tentang resleting celanaku yang terbuka. Demi Messi –skillnya bagus di lapangan- wajahku sudah merah seperti hampir –fuck it- orgasme didepannya –btw, aku jadi sedikit hard membayangkan sehun topless- . aku menganggap itu peruntungan kalo sehun sudah pernah melihat celana dalamku –untung aku sedang tidak pakai yang pink bunga-bunga , fuck, itu milik mama, hahaha-. Tapi aku jadi tidak punya muka –aku imut dan tampan- kalau bertemu lagi dengannya nanti –apalagi diranjang, hahaha, mesum sekali- . apa sehun juga punya fantasi liar setelah melihat celana dalamku? –sialan, aku semakin mesum mirip jongin-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Si Rusa menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. 'DAFUQ! ALIANDO!' Luhan hampir menjerit –sebenarnya sudah- saat sehun melambaikan tangannya –sial, dia mirip fanboy labil-.

'PLAK'

Luhan menampar bokongnya –harusnya pipi- dengan ekspresi mirip patrick saat menahan poop –lol-. Matanya mengerjap seperti orang ayan –sekarat lebih tepatnya-. Sehun menatap aneh kearah luhan yang sedang mengelus pantatnya –mirip kucing-. Luhan meringis kuda.

"Luhan, hari ini celana dalammu bunga bunga ya?" Sehun menatap selangkangan luhan dengan heran.

Luhan mengitip celana dalam –yang katanya kembang kembang-. Mampus.

"EMAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Luhan pingsan. Sehun Cengo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ps : Hallo, sorry banget ini chapnya dikit. Alay, aneh, absurd lagi. Gua stuck bikin lanjutannya. Udah di putusin kalo chap depan dan seterusnya itu bakalan beda beda isinya. Jadi nggk bakal sambung menyambung, tapi nggk jauh jauhlah ye dari kemesuman Luhan tentang Sehun. Hahaha. Thanks btw, REVIEW YO /lambai lambai/


End file.
